


发烧男人最可爱

by Oteu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 芋组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oteu/pseuds/Oteu
Summary: 背景是1932年普鲁士政变。就是小独独把他哥的头（政府）撸掉了，的故事。好兄弟就是要相爱相杀，相爱相杀。
Kudos: 17





	发烧男人最可爱

**Author's Note:**

> 1.写到最后写不下去了。  
> 2.想表达的东西挺多，但是，唉╯﹏╰……很主观理解的一篇文。  
> 3.是现实和过去两条线，【•】是现实历史交替，有点乱（主要是ao3没法调整字体好烦）。普普视角第二人称。  
> 4.【32年“普鲁士政变”，与其说是中央跟普的争端——其实还是政党纷争的结果】  
> 5.参考书目有《不含传说的普鲁士》，也有借鉴《缄默之阳》（具体怎么借鉴的…我也说不明白，自己写这么烂说借鉴又有点侮辱了人家……）。

被急躁的吻煽风点火地燎尽所有理智之前，你不知怎地，想起了那么一件微不足道的小事——  
你俩在你发烧的时候做过——还不止一次——

·

那可不是什么美好的回忆。  
那还是挺多年前的夏天——那时候很乱——报纸上全是谎言，广播里都是大话，走街上会被穿褐衫的流氓打，坐办公室，坐办公室也不安全——你吹着风扇哼着歌，突然来一群人，告诉你——“你家政府没了！”  
挺惨的是吧。你当时并不知道更惨的在后头。  
你只知道气急败坏地去找你弟。  
去到你弟办公室之前，你忘了你有没有冲站走廊上假装看风景实则在偷偷打瞌睡的白胡子老头（兴登堡）吐口水，你只记得当时发着高热的你昏昏沉沉，满栋楼都是看热闹的人，铺天盖地的私语与窃笑吵得你头疼。

你咬着牙硬撑着杀进你弟办公室，进门以后把门摔得震天响——

“路德维希，我觉得我们有必要谈一谈！”  
你勤奋苦读的弟弟不紧不慢地看完书的那一页的最后几行才抬头来看你——神色平静，表情淡漠，仿佛派人强占你政府的事跟他没关系。  
你只觉得望向你的那双蓝眼睛是十二月的冰。  
“你想谈什么？”他语气里都是冰冷生硬，还夹杂了那么点不耐烦——这种满不在乎的态度于你只是火上浇油。

开口咆哮之前，你突然意识到事态有点奇怪——歇斯底里对应波澜不惊——你仿佛只是疑心病发作跑来大闹丈夫办公室的疯妇——而不是来向中央提出申诉的地方政权。

枪拔出来对准你弟的时候，一群杂碎破门而入，数十把枪同时对准你的脑袋。  
“我觉得我们应该这样谈。”你握着枪并冲你弟抬了抬下巴，表情大概还带了点得意——那时的你还以为，你还能给你弟多上几课。

·

游走在你胸口的手指不算细腻，指甲该剪且又有茧，你在接吻的间隙预想它们探进内里所能带来的刺激。  
撩过你上颚的舌尖不容你分心。你弟的呼吸湿重且隐忍，湿润散碎的淡金额发掠过你的眼角，沾湿你的睫毛。

“抱住我。”他放开你湿漉漉的唇，吻了吻你发红发烫的耳尖。  
你抬手搂紧他肩头却又反悔，垂下手臂扳住你垫在身下的枕头。

他微微抬起身，顺带架起你光洁赤裸的腿。望着你的那双眼睛隐没在光影里，你迷迷糊糊看不真切，只知道他单薄的嘴唇动了动，无声地问了句“为什么”。

哪有那么多为什么——答案不过是封在冰层之下的气泡，凿开那层冰除了一声让彼此尴尬的破裂声响还能得到什么？

你报以苦笑——“没什么，继续。”

·

你弟径直起身绕过偌大的办公桌缴了你的枪——动作轻松流畅，宛如囊中取物。  
被身后一拥而上的家伙掐着脖子拧住胳膊按倒在地的时候，你只顾着错愕——“为什么？！”

“……你不会开枪，”他拆开枪械瞥了一眼空空如也的弹匣，声调里仍旧没什么起伏——“所以，直接拿过来也没什么。”  
“都出去，我还是想跟他谈谈——单独。”

踩着你脊骨铐住你手的家伙们不明所以地发出一阵不明所以的哄笑，有几声格外刺耳的口哨声划得你鼓膜生疼。

有谁伸手掰住你的脸，贴着你耳朵调笑着说了声“保重”——你想都没想冲着横在你下巴的手指咬下去。  
恼羞成怒想抬腿踹你的混蛋被人拖开，只是他令人作呕的南德口音还是撞击着你的神经——“Saupreuben,你他妈凭什么还觉得自己很了不起？！”

身后的门被再度关闭，你啐出嘴里的血，抬起头直视你兄弟的眼睛——“老子之前可从来没被那群杂碎们打过!”

“杂碎？”他歪歪脑袋，表情有点不解——“他们也是我的兄弟。”

你挣扎着站起来，倘若不是身后的链条太结实（你又太无力），你还真想跳起来给你弟一拳——“本大爷把你提携到这个位置，可不是为了听——！！”

·

他低下头亲吻你起伏的小腹，顺便捉住你半抬头的小兄弟。  
他用指尖拨弄你湿润的顶端，你察觉得到他故意使坏的意图，边拿膝盖顶他边拿话怼他：“对了，下次你跟人喝酒，跟谁喝留谁那儿，不用回来。”  
“……我也不是经常喝，”他饶过你分外敏感的那个小孔，捻了捻手指间沾的清液，“今天算是特殊情况，平时——也就去南边的时候……”

“说的就是……呜——”你被突然堵住了“嘴”——突然探入的手指和难以抑制的呻吟。

他偏过脑袋吻你挂在他肩头的腿，舌尖扫过你膝窝那处软肉。  
陷在里面的那根手指轻车熟路地探及那个能要你命的点，碾磨捻弄。

你被过于强烈的刺激收缴了所有怨言，本就有些破碎的意识更加涣散，欢愉迷乱的长叹在你仰起的颈间擦出淫靡的艳红。  
你被快感的巨浪抛上天堂。  
可迷醉向来只存在于须臾间，高潮之后的虚无感带给你坠落的错觉，你无力挣扎也不屑抓握什么谎言似的稻草——你还能万劫不复到什么地步？

·

被抓着领子压倒在桌面的时候，你撞掉了他在你进屋时看的那本书——《Mein Kampf》，你在磕到头的眩晕里极切合时宜地想——你奋斗了那么多年，今天终于要被你的奋斗成果揍了。真是可喜可贺。

压制着你的人似乎被你的“喜悦心情”所感染了，颜色寡淡的唇抿出一个利刃似的狞笑，他就那么笑着贴近你的耳侧，锋利的唇角割伤你本就擦伤了的脸面——“你他么凭什么还觉得自己很了不起？！”

的确没什么了不起——不过是把能给的东西都给了。

抵在你小腹的膝盖意味不明地挤进你的两腿间，你开始挣扎扭动，顶弄你软处的动作变成碾磨。你看见他眼底狂热的得意和蠢蠢欲动的暴戾。

·

“别睡啊，哥哥。”  
落在你眼角的吻轻柔温热，他握住你被汗水浸湿的手贴近自己的胸口。  
你眨着眼睛重新拼凑你的意识和神智，小腹上是黏答答的一片，你弟下巴上甚至也沾了一点。

“……”你后知后觉地感受到仍旧顶着你屁股的硬物件，“你……最好快点……”

你试图把手从他手里抽回来——尽管你有点冷，他的胸口滚烫炙热——可你虚弱软弱得没有贴近取暖的勇气。

“你哭了。”他低头望你，藏着大海和天空的蓝眼睛里此时此刻只有你，攥你手的力度大了几分。

你用空闲的那只手抹过眼角，的确是湿漉漉的一片。

掉眼泪而已，好像不是什么重要的事，可也不是插科打诨含糊其辞就能糊弄一辈子的事——谁让你们的一辈子有无限长。  
你反握住他的手，贴上自己发烫的嘴唇。来吧，来吧，打碎那层冰吧，冰层之下的气泡就算再微小也不能视而不见，它是心湖的伤口，刻意忽略又不是真的不疼。  
“你知道我为什么流泪，”你的声音喑哑异常，“你曾对我的忠诚视而不见。”

·

“从前我的确傲慢的过分，蛮横的可恨，可我以为我的报应够多了，我失去的也够多了。”你沉默良久，突然开口，他解你衬衫纽扣的手顿了顿，却仍旧不置可否。

“谁都能讨厌我，可唯独你不能，路德维希，”你从前不知道你的声音能这般悲凉，“你应该觉得我了不起的。”

埋在你颈间的头颅对你的告白置若罔闻，不知何时长了近一寸的尖牙有意无意舔蹭你的脉搏所在的位置。

被压在身后的左手不动声色地不断抽离禁锢，打磨劣质的铁圈划开你手背的皮肉，流出的血液和渗出的冷汗让你几乎握不住手心的刀片。

·

他俯下身来吻你，眼底仍旧满是深沉宁静的爱意，仿佛前一秒的战栗只是你的太冷而产生的错觉。

你重新抓紧床单和枕头，在接吻的间隙调整呼吸接受他的进入。被他手指碾磨过的穴口瑟缩着绞紧，他拂过你的腰侧与胯骨，最后托住你发麻的尾椎轻轻摩挲。

他被你完全接纳进去，开始了节奏缓慢的抽动。

·

你把那片刀完整地刺入你弟的喉咙，这次没人破门而入一拥而上，只有你弟错愕地后退几步，捂着脖子跌坐在地。殷红的血从他指缝涌出，同样色泽的液体在你指尖滴落。

这样的血腥场面持续了不过几十秒。被划伤的男人踉跄着站起来，血淋林的刀片被他拽出来，狠狠掷向地面砸出一声脆响。  
他颈间翻卷的血肉迅速愈合，满脸的惊慌失措被痛苦和愤怒所代替。  
“你想杀了我？！”

你低头看了一眼仍旧血肉模糊的左手，咧嘴笑了笑说“是”。

踹在你小腹的那脚使了十足的力，你在盛怒的殴打里蜷缩成团的时候大概也哭了。

·

“你当时想杀了我。”他握住你再度抬头的小兄弟，埋在你肩头的脑袋说话声很闷。

你觉得好气也好笑，勾了勾腿用脚后跟踢他的背——“你那时候觉得谁都想杀你……  
可你怎么不想想我为什么想杀你？  
那时候你又死不了……还记得么——当时你的致命伤能迅速愈合，可我呢，我当时没了政府我发烧我难受我流血的伤口滴滴答答一整天没停——呃……”

他抽插的动作一直没停，握着你性器的手也开始套弄，你被他搅得没法计较——说来也是，时隔这么多年你都忘了该怎么委屈怎么气恼。

·

冲动的殴打不过持续了半分钟，平复下来的家伙蹲下身来摸你的额头，手上沾到你的眼泪时，他也有点吃惊——解决办法居然是解开自己血迹斑斑的领带来蒙住你眼睛。

事情当然没完——哪怕你已经烧到眼神涣散神志不清。被扔上沙发的时候你忽然想起多年前，你曾告诫你的少年，训鹰最忌讳的就是心软和半途而废——看来他把这条记得挺牢靠。  
可他还是个白痴，他还训你干嘛？就算他对你的忠诚视而不见，可他怎么能忘了六十余年前你就已经折了翅膀空出地方任他翱翔？！

那你还有抬头看看天空的权利么？不能有了么？因为他飞的时候你在地上指手画脚把他惹恼了么？

他对你的抱怨指责不满仇恨和摸索亲吻啃咬抽插一样，没完没了，没完没了。

错的，错的，你做的桩桩件件都是错的。  
你在恍惚高热和钝痛里看见了老威廉，老头还是冲你吹胡子瞪眼——“笨蛋！笨蛋！你最大的错就是不该在71年冲这个混小子俯首称臣！”  
“不对不对，”你一个劲儿摇头，“我的确是做错了很多事，但那件，那件才不是错事。”  
“哪怕你早知道会有今天？！”  
“哪怕我早知道会有今天。”

·

他进出的节奏缓慢动作温吞，交合的时间被无限拉长。

第一滴眼泪滴在你锁骨上的时候，你被烫得一阵颤栗。你听见一声轻不可闻的抽噎。他握住了你的手，摸索着试图把手指挤进你的指缝，这次你没拒绝没抽离，张开手同他十指相扣。

抽动的频率加快，洒在你耳畔的呼吸也愈发沉重。他指尖撩弄你坚挺的顶端时，你同他一并结果。

·

你也不知道你是什么时候昏过去的。  
只记得醒来时已是深夜，你赤身裸体，一塌糊涂。  
你弟凭窗而立，衣着干净，血渍全无。  
窗外是风起云涌电闪雷鸣，暴雨将至。

“哥。”他回头望你，表情里压抑着某种病态的满足，眼睛清冽如同如打磨锋利的长剑。他朝你伸出一只手。

你爬起来朝他的方向走——哪怕浑身酸麻，手脚无力，又有什么黏且腻的东西顺着腿根一路流下。

·

“当时为什么还要走过来？”他从你身上滑下去，眼角贴着你的手臂留下一路水渍。  
“我别无选择。”  
“为什么别无选择？”  
又来，哪有那么多为什么。  
你闭上眼睛，无言地握紧他的手。*

“我没道过歉，因为我知道那不是能被原谅的事。”

·

你由着他把你揽进怀里，由着他一颗不加掩饰的野心震碎你嶙峋的肋骨和脊骨。

气势恢宏声势浩大的闪电在天幕盛开，仿佛是给混沌的黑划开了一道不能愈合的银色创口。

铺天盖地的雷声没有盖住他在你耳边的低语，尖牙与尖牙碰撞的声响像是在撕咬什么人的骨头——“看看我的新世界。”  
可你目之所及，只是风雨肆虐，一片混乱。

【不知道咋写了。】

**Author's Note:**

> *“因为，因为自己走过去更体面一点啊，因为因为怕不走过去就又要变回一个人啊（我信你不至于真赐我一场葬礼一口棺椁），因为，爱你啊。”
> 
> 为啥写不下去。  
> 主要还是写得忒矫情，我自己受不鸟😱。然后感觉，我好像还是不太能从受的角度写东西。
> 
> 主要想表达的，额，小阿独对他哥干了很缺德的事（为啥子干这事，我能给你写小论文），但是普普当时木的退路，只能跟着阿独来，所以那时候没法谈什么原谅不原谅，但是若干年后呢，谈原谅，这事能被原谅么？
> 
> 你普——能！我弟他当时也不容易巴拉巴拉……
> 
> ……凭什么？
> 
> 之后，你普接下来整个辣脆时期到底咋想的——可能我会写几个日记体。


End file.
